


What's in the Box?

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: One opens up a box he found, and is surprised at what he finds in it.





	What's in the Box?

**Author's Note:**

> The summary and title are rubbish. It's just a short piece. First attempt at Dark Matter fiction. Put a Mature rating up, just in case.

The steel box sat on his counter untouched, while One glowered at it. He had found it in his room, presumably it was the only thing he had brought on board with him. It was probably personal items, personal items of who he use to be, Derrick Moss. He feared it's be a bunch of mementos of his wife and their time together. Items from his past that would hold no real meaning for him anymore, but events he'd still have to answer for or face later. He still was reeling over the fact that he had saved Three instead of killing him. Justice demanded he do something. One just wasn't sure if he could deal with another revelation with his past just yet. There was a possibility that he had evidence against Boone in that box. He didn't know why he as agonizing over it. Marcus Boone killed his wife. Three was an asshole. He was suppose to hate him; **he did**.

One shook his head. _Why was he even thinking about Three?_

Back before things got hairy, he had found the man attractive, but he rarely let himself think about that anymore. When he had first found the box, he hadn't been able to open it, but Five had since figured it out. Now that he could open it, he was finding reasons not to. Standing up, he moved over to the box and his fingers lightly traced the edges. He did want to open it. **So bad**. It's why he was so confused as to why a part of him resisted opening it.

_Open it, just get it over with_ , He tried to tell himself. If it was something about his past, it was better to know and not get surprised later. He reasoned with himself. And he could no longer argue with the logical statement for opening it. He needed to know more, so he didn't have a repeat of his past catching up to him, strapping him down, and torturing him. And while another Jace running around out there was unlikely, One couldn't completely rule it out. So with quick movements he released the locked seal and opened the box. He stared down at the contents for quite some time before it really clicked in his mind what he was looking at.

"What?" One asked in disbelief.

He picked up one of the photographs, as if upon closer inspection it'd change. It didn't. Up close, it was undeniable that he was looking at a picture of himself and Three. He wished it was Jace and Marcus, but it wouldn't explain why it was in Derrick Moss' belongings, or why the box was littered with multiple photo's of Marcus, or the two of them together. He saw that Three had an arm slung around One's shoulder, in the photo, pulling him in close. There was a genuine smile on the man's face, and he looked so different and relaxed then One had ever seen. So Three wasn't faking it, but he had to be. He was smiling in the image, but he'd only known Jace's face a short time. Still, Marcus had killed his wife. He wouldn't have actually fallen for the man. It had to be a ploy. A way to get close to Marcus, learn his habits, so he could get his revenge.

Granted, it didn't exactly sound like something he'd do or something Derrick would do-from all he had read up on the businessman he use to be. But be all accounts he had left everything in his quest to track down his wife's killer. One had just about convinced himself of that scenario when another image caught his attention. Pushing aside other trinkets and photo's, he grabbed the picture that was near the bottom. "This can't...be."

Three, or rather Marcus, was in the picture and looked drunk, but still happy. Nothing unusual there, but it was who Marcus was touching in the photo. The joyful face of Derrick Moss stared back at him, and he looked just as drunk in the picture as Marcus was. **It was a lie!** He didn't...couldn't believe he had known Marcus as Derrick. They were from two different worlds. No matter what the picture painted, One knew it wasn't true. He never would have hung around scum like Marcus back then.

"Maybe...he used me to get close enough to kill my wife." He muttered to himself. Things still didn't add up, and One didn't want to admit to what it seemed like. He didn't want to examine things too closely and have to change his outlook on his past and on the man he had just started to hate. But one question did pop into his mind that he couldn't get rid of. _Could they have been lovers before the mindwipe? Could they have been lovers before he became Jace? Was he just as much to blame in the death of his wife as Marcus was?_

Marcus had corrupted him, he never would have done anything criminal. Marcus was to blame, for all of it. He probably killed his wife, and made him think it was someone else. Used his trusting naive nature and convinced him to leave the lifestyle he'd grown accustomed to, to putter around the galaxy as a low life mercenary, hated by most. One tried to reason in his head all the while his anger was rising. The box hit the far wall with a loud crash. Most of the items were unharmed, but were now scattered all along the floor. A few of the photographs were ruined, or ripped. A shiny silver drive glinted in the low lighting of his room. It looked like it connected to the computer, possibly files or records of some kind. Did he dare plug it in and open it?

Before he could even ask himself if he did or if it was even a good idea, he had already plugged it into a port and connected it to the ship's computer. A prompt appeared for a recording, asking him if he wanted to play it. As soon as he hit yes, One sat back in his chair and stared back at himself.

"This is Jace Corso." His hand was nervously running through his hair,"Its been three weeks since I boarded the Raza. I do feel like part of the team, though Portia wouldn't hesitate to kill me if she sensed anything off. It seems like Ryo knows, but I suspect if he had proof I would be dead by now. And Boone." There was a pause and One studied his video counterpart closely. There was a faraway look that One identified as admiration...at least. "He jumps in and protects me when the others begin to suspect I'm not on the up and up. Or-"

"Hey Jace. Come on. We're all getting grub."

There was a flush to Jace's cheeks as Marcus Boone came barging into the room. "I just need a moment Marcus."

"Well if you've got a free moment." He drawled as he lurched forward to kiss Jace thoroughly. Jace didn't wince, squirm, or hesitate. He didn't look like he hated it or was pretending. He grabbed at Marcus and returned the kiss.

One's mouth went dry as he watched the scene unfold before him. Jace moaned softly...or had that been him? When they broke apart from the kiss, Marcus continued down to Jace's neck. "We can't do this now. We can pick it back up after-"

"Derrick." Marcus softly sighed against Jace's neck as he bit down at the sensitive flesh. One shivered when his video counterpart did.

"Mar...Marcus."

"Too busy conducting business, to give me some attention?"

"Boone...shhhh!"

"Relax, no one's going to hear us." Marcus lifted an eyebrow in a way that had gotten One hard in record time. He turned to look directly into the camera on the computer. "Are you recording this, pretty boy? Have you always been this kinky or is this my bad influence?"

He didn't look mad though, just hungry. One felt his breath catch in his throat, the tightening in his pants getting more uncomfortable. His hand automatically traveled to his hard on just as Marcus pulled 'Jace' onto the bed. They were further away, but the angle of the camera still gave One a full view. Marcus had just stripped them both of their shirts before they were kissing each other again. One let out a soft moan when his door opened, and someone barged in.

"Shit." One cursed as he jumped out of his chair, struggling to zip up his pants and fumbled to turn off the video.

"The others want you in the Mess, and I drew the short straw." Came Three's gruff voice. "Are you watching amateur porn?"

One blushed fiercely, and that only made it harder to find the off button. "No!" He instantly denied.

Three chuckled as he moved closer to One to get a better look at the screen. "Looks like Porn to me." He was smirking wider, as though he won a bet over knowing One would be into male on male porn. However, his smirk began to wane and he cocked his head to the side,"Is that-?"

"Yeah." One's voice was weak.

"Who's Derrick?" Three asked after he heard his past self moaning it enough times.

"Umm me. Or who I use to be." One stared at Marcus, wondering if he'd react as badly and in denial as One did. He still had questions and doubts, but he assumed he'd never get those thoughts resolved.

"Hmm. That explains the tattoo I found on my inner thigh."

One's eyes grew in surprise and he wished the camera was at an angle where he could see the tatt. It didn't stop his reddened face from gazing back at the screen to their past selves, who were now both fully naked. "Really?"

"No, pretty boy."

One glanced back at Three, frowning at falling for something else that Three at said. "Ass."

Despite the insult, Three got into his personal space, and One thought for the umpteenth time that Three was going to kiss him. He licked his lips in anticipation, but instead the background noise of the video shut off.

"We're all meeting in the mess, pretty boy. And Two will kick my ass if I return without you."

Sighing in disappointment, One nodded,"Yeah. I just need a minute."

"Sure." Three nodded in understanding heading out of the room, before he turned back and grinned at One. "After the little pow-wow, I want to watch that." With a dirty wink, he closed the door behind him and One groaned, feeling even more turned on then before.


End file.
